five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (FazBert's Reboot)
Five Night's at Freddy's (FazBert's Reboot) Is a fan-made reeboot of Five Night's at Freddy's series. It was created by Scott Cawthon. It isn't set in the same universe as the other FNAF games and is a new timeline altogether. Things it has. * More realistic graphics and models. * Better animatronic AI. * A massive development team. * Less glitches. * Cinematic Cutscenes. * New Phone calls. * A stronger and more creepy ambience. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty similar to the original Five Night's at Freddy's. Whoever there are some differences. The cameras are a lot more fluid and swift. The office is pretty relaxing but at times as a creepy ambience. You can actually see the animatronics moving on the cameras in creepy ways. Sometimes they well look at the camera which is a attempt to scare the player a bit. Just like in the originally game you can close doors and turn on lights. If you do this whoever the power well drain so be careful. If letting the power drain and Freddy well attack you. This time Freddy's toreador march is distorted, and has a creepy toon for more of a scare factor. After completing a night the player well be shown cutscenes. That give you insight on the lore. And there are some scripted events that well happen in the nights to make the game less boring. And there are some free roam sections in the game. In these sections you can interact with items and sprint. crouch and hide. Instead of reusing previous phone calls from the original game to add more variety and not make it seem like Just a remastered version of the original game. In the extras menu, you can find character bios, scrapped content, assets, development logs, audio, and sound tracks. When you go to options you can change stuff like the graphics controls etc. In the credit,s there is nothing special there. Expect giving credits to people who help make the game. Unlike the original game. Clicking a new game does not erase all your progress but it creates a new save file for you to play on. On custom night you can create your own night by choosing what characters you want to be on the night. You can also do different challenges. Story/Game Prologue The game begins with the player waking up in house. The player gets up off there bed and hears a phone ringing. Before answering the phone the player can explore the area a bit. The room the player wakes up in is pretty clean but he does have a few special stuff in. Inside the room y,ou can find a Fazbear entertainment security job application. There is a tv that you can interact with. The tv turns on random shows (Note: very rarely if turning on the tv to many times you can find a enaster egg, there is a commercial prompting a gardening company name "Chipper's lumber co" and the mascot is a beaver name chipper). When the player answers. The phone this is what they hear. ???: Hello who is this. Henry: Hello my name is Henry you have been newly hired to work a Freddy Fazbear pizza! come down to the restaurant at 12.am in the morning and start working mike! Mike: Ok am coming there now. This cutscene confirms the player's name is Mike. After this a black loading screen pops up with a tiny cup cake dancing in the background. After the loading screen a first person cutscene of Mike in is car starts playing. Mike then makes it to pizzeria and says. "Am here now I got get in there". Mike gets out the car. While out the car the player can explore the parking lot. You can look in Mike's trunk and find a security hat along with a flashlight. If you grab the flash light Mike will say "Am gonna need this flash light I can tell this place is dark" If you grab the security hat Mike will say "Well am going to need this people need to know am security guard". After this you can walk into the building. (Note: If you look behind you while your in the parking lot there is a chance you can see a black figure looking at you from the distance. Night 1: Your summer job Once Mike first walk into the pizzeria he says "Awww this place" smells awfully. Before entering the office and starting the night you can explore the pizzeria. You can interact with Freddy, you do that Mike will say "Well this Robot is pretty creepy, now that I think about it reminds me of something I saw as a kid. If interacting with Bonnie Mike well say "This bunny is soulless, like the guitar through." If interacting with Chica Mike well say "Ok why the hell does this thing smell like pizza!?". If you go up the pirate cove Mike will say "Am not opening that". You can go into the parts and service room but there is nothing special in there. You can check the bathroom but there is also nothing special in there. If you try to go into the kitchen the door is locked. Forcing the player to enter the office. (Note: If going on the right hall you can go into the janitor closet but there is nothing special there"). When the player enters the office a cutscene will play. The cutscene starts with Mike going on to the chair and turning on the cameras. After turning on the cameras the telephone starts ringing. Mike picks up the phone and grabs it. The person on the phone starts talking to Mike. Here is the full phone call. Phone Guy: Hello, hello oh you there well good. Well good, I will well be the one helping you out at your new and exciting career at Freddy Fazbear Pizza. On your first night on the Job. Fun fact I actually worked in that office long before you. And am finishing up my last week now as a matter a fact. Now you might be wondering this. Why would a criminal break into a child's restaurant?. Well, when working as a security guard in this place the real threat is the animatronics. Now at saying your in any real danger. But the animatronics do move around at night. To prevent there servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. And if they see you after hours they might think you're a metal endoskeleton with no costume on. I have no idea why the boss gave them that feature but it is there? I will teach you how to control your office if an animatronic or anything trys to get inside your office. You can close the door which will prevent the thing in question from entering your offices. You can also check the lights to see if it is still there. Now you might be thinking you can keep the doors close and get pass the night like that. Well,l it isn't that easy. The doors and the lights drain power and the camera also drains power. No,w you're going to have to worry about that also. And one more thing if you see a purple hat on the cameras just don't look at it. After the phone call, you can continue during the night. For the most part, nothing special happens. But Mike does have some voice lines when encountering Bonnie and Chica. Here are some of them. Mike: Wait is that bunny twitching? Mike: Oh my lord I always hated chickings. Mike: Where did his guitar go. Mike: I want that cup cake it looks tasty. Night 2: Things are getting real tonight After Night 1 a cutscene of a strange cutscene of begins to play. It starts with Mike waking up in dark room. Mike gets up and starts to feel little odd. Mike gets up and says "W-what is going on." If the player decides to explore the area it will start to turn into another pizzeria Mike does not recognize. If you continue to keep on walking the face of a purple animatronic bear well appear from the darkness. And it says to Mike "Remember...". After the mysterious animatronic says that Mike's vision goes to black. After a loading screen, Mike wakes up in his security office. Once he finds out he is there he says "Oh am here... must have fallen asleep". The phone starts ringing again and Mike answers it. Here is the night 2 phone call. Phone Guy: Oh hey your back. I have been trying to reach for a long time. Hope you weren't asleep, *cough cough* now that is beside the point. This is your second night on the job so you should know how to control everything in your office. But there is one animatronic I didn't tell you about. Ever heard of Foxy, of course, you have. He works a bit differently than the other Animatronics. He stays in his pirate cove for a long time. I heard he likes attention so just keep staring at him. If you don't he well start to become violent and aggressive. One time he scared an employee. If you don't look him he will get out his cove. And run to the right door. All you have to do is close when you hear is fast footsteps. If you take to long he might get on your office and do something to you. I don't know what he will do but it might be bad. I also got to tell you this, yesterday I heard the boss chanting something in his office. I don't know exactly what he was saying but it was something about reviving his legacy. Weird right, don't tell him I told you this ok you might get on his bad side. The night goes like normal intel 3.am. During this time Phone guy well call Mike back and tell him this. Phone Guy: Damn, listen to something has happened. A few gas pipes have been turned on by addicent. I can't seem to turn it off so your going to have to deal with it by yourself. I set up a little gas shut down meter on cameras. You only have 3 minutes before the gas gets to you. Closing the doors will slow down the gas but you still need to keep watch of power. During this section. The player is going to track the animatronics while trying to shut down the gas. Once the shutdown meter reaches 100 the gas well be gone. If you take to long to fill the gas a cutscene will play of Mike dying due to the gas. After completing the task Phone Guy will call Mike back and say this. Phone Guy: So your alive that is good to hear. Thank you for fixing that crisis now you can continue your calm shift. The Night continues normally after this task. Night 3: Face the bear This night starts with Mike driving back to the pizzeria. He starts whistling to himself. While he is driving he his car he sees a pair of white eyes looking at him. But just ignores it and drives straight to the pizzeria. Once he gets there he his car and begins walking to the building. Before he enters the security office some one starts calling him. Phone Guy: Oh I see your entering the security office well I need you to do something first. Go to the parts and service room. The player has to go to the parts and service. Once you get there you find a desk with a computer on it. After you see this Phone Guy well call the player back and says this. Phone Guy: Ok you here you might be wondering why there is a computer here. Well your going have to go up to that computer and I will explain what you got to do. Once you go to the computer, a loading screen will than appear. After this, you will be greeted with a terminal with ton of options on it. Before doing anything Phone Guy calls the player back. And says this. Phone Guy: Ok so you're in. All you have to do is restore power to the building. Why you have done this you may be asking. Well some kid was hooking all of the games and wasting massive amounts of electricity which caused the eternal power to shut down. So we need to restore power to the building. So there is something you have to keep watch of. There has been a virus that has infected that computer your using. The virus constantly spams adds. And those ads make noise which in return brings animatronics to the parts and service room. If a add appears on your screen. Just click of it and you will be fine. I will talk When there to you once you get back to your office. After completing this mini game and avoiding the animatronics. You will have to go back to the security office. When their Phone Guy well begins to talk to you. Phone Guy: Ok so your back. I probably won't be talking to you tomorrow mainly because am finishing by Job tomorrow. But I have to you is thing another thing to tell you. Freddy does become active during this night so be careful. Freddy gives me the creeps and he loves to hide in the dark. Sometimes he won't even appear in the cameras and just sing his torero tors march. I swear it gives me the creeps. The night is similar to night 2 but the animatronics are a lot more active. Night 4: Remember After night 3, Mike wakes up in his house. This time it is pretty dark and the player can't interact with his TV this time. After this the player can control Mike. Mike begins to walk around and sees a silhouette of a man looking at him. He walks up to it and notices it doesn't look human. He pulls out his flash light and sees what appears a tall animatronic Bunny looking at him. He says "What the hell, is going on here is that Bonnie" Mike goes closer to the animatronic and it looks at him with white glowing eyes. Mike gets grabbed by the animatronic. Mike try's to break out but fails. Mike starts to lose his vision and the screen than goes black. Mike wakes up in his security office. And seems to be completely unaware of the events that look place in his house. The phone starts ringing and Mike picks it up. Here is what he hears. Phone Guy: Oh hey your back. I think I just heard something not to long ago. It must be a rat, ok listen. Since you were hired I have been feeling weird recently. I feel like there is something you are not telling me, I noticed that animatronics are a lot more aggressive when your around. And the fact that. Wait what the hell was that . Huh what the hell is that TH-. Oh god OH NOOOOOOO. Get off me you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH please stop. (The phone call stops) After that disturbing phone call. Mike seems to be not phased at all. The player can now begin the night. Night 4 has a more creepy ambience than the other nights. And as the night goes on the cameras become more distorted making it harder to spot the animatronics. You can even see mangled visions of the animatronics on the cameras. (Note: This is the night Golden Freddy has the highest chance of appearing) When the clock hits 5 AM. The room goes dark. The screen than cuts to black as a cutscene plays Mike falls off the office chair and hits the ground. In pain he try's to move. At this point the player can control Mike again but you are unable to save him. Loud foots steps are heard coming from the right security door. Mike looks up and sees that same animatronic Bunny from before. The purple Bunny says this "Don't struggle just remember….". The than screen cuts to black. Mike wakes up the dining area and seems to be paralyzed. After 18 seconds the player starts hear sounds coming from the pirate's cove. As Foxy pears his head out the curtains and jumps out of curtains and runs over to Mike. Foxy pulls out his hook and starts to stab Mike rapidly but Mike only makes weak choking sounds. Mike appears to be still alive but is losing his vison because of the blood loss. The screen cuts to black and than a blood curling scream is heard. Night 5: The End? The night starts with Mike breathing in a dark room. Mike's vision returns and the room he is in is the security office. Mike seems to be emotionless. The phone call is simply loud sounds. (Note: If you play it backwards and slow it down it says this "We will find him no matter what it takes, no matter who we need to kill next. We are going to find him). This night is really difficult. Although it doesn't have has much of a creepy ambience as night 4. But the animatronics are super active and the night is harder than night 4. Once the clock hits 4.am the player well start visualizing pictures of the purple bunny from night 4. Making it hard to see the animatronics. At the end of the night a cutscene well play. Mike well get off his chair. He walks out of the chair. And casually leaves the pizzeria. Mike gets in his car as a deep laugh is heard. (Note: Many people believe that this means Mike is now possessed) Night 6: Epilogue This night starts off with the player inside of the security office. Nothing happens inside of the night only that it is really hard. Whoever at the end of the night you can see some sort of news paper. Here is what it says. "A night guard was recently found dead at Freddy Fazbear pizza location. Mr Sorel was found dead during his shift. He appeared to be biting to death. It looks like the attack wasn't caused by a human but we can't be sure. His family are understandable devastated and want to see justice delivered on what whatever did this. On the same day Mike Schmitt who was a new nightguard at another location went missing. The police have yet to find a body. But his blood was found in dining area at the same location. The investigation well continue." It is unknown if night 6 is canon but this news paper definitely is. Trivia * Unlike the first FNAF series. This one is set in the early 2000s. * The Custom Night is not canon. Category:Games